


【奇异玫瑰】我为什么不让我喜欢的人和我见面

by silencesmile



Category: Doctor Strange - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 17:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencesmile/pseuds/silencesmile
Summary: 有很多配对，主奇玫，带福华，龙哈比，Kharthur，狼棍，抑郁组





	【奇异玫瑰】我为什么不让我喜欢的人和我见面

**Author's Note:**

> 有很多配对，主奇玫，带福华，龙哈比，Kharthur，狼棍，抑郁组

【奇异玫瑰】我为什么从来不让我喜欢的人和我见面

主奇玫，带福华、龙哈比

可能会OOC

渣文笔，求轻拍

另外，为了使我的剧情完整，我不得不对这几个电影的剧情做一些改动，不适请退出

写甜文写久了，突然想到了一个刀梗，尝试发刀

最后警告！

下面放文——

01【奇异博士】

自从奇异博士拥有了阿戈摩托之眼，他就利用它反复进入不同时间，不同平行世界去看“自己”在哪里，过的怎么样。

奇异博士并不喜欢用阿戈摩托之眼去窥伺未来是什么样，那样太过无趣。相较之下他更喜欢用平行世界来演推自己的未来，也许会出错，但是有意思得多。

其实各个平行世界并不是完全分开，毫无联系的。奇异博士完全可以从其他世界的“自己”的生活来推断出自己在这个世界的一些事情，比如——自己的伴侣会是谁。

——其实这就是他一次次跨越时间空间的理由，为了推测他的伴侣是谁。

奇异博士只找了三个世界就已经知道自己的伴侣会是谁了，就是那个CIA探员埃弗雷特·罗斯。毕竟每个世界的他们长的几乎一模一样。

但他从来不打算让命中注定的探员伴侣见到他，因为他已经从各个世界里看到了他们的结局。

02【福华】

奇异博士最先看到的世界是一个很普通的世界，没有魔法，没有异能，没有外来生物入侵地球。

他在这里叫Sherlock Holmes，是个刑侦顾问。自创了一种推理方法，叫演绎法。要是让奇异博士自己评价的话，他觉得Sherlock除了与他相近的外貌和超人一等的智商算是优点，其他简直不值一提。

Sherlock骄傲，聪慧，但不懂得怎么与人相处。奇异博士看他做的那些事儿，简直羞耻得想直接画个圈圈离开这个世界。所幸那个小个子军医John并不嫌弃他室友的堪比12岁小孩的情商，一直紧跟在Sherlock身后。两个人一起办案，一起出门吃饭，拌嘴吵架都冒着粉红泡泡。

生活十分美好，但是——奇异博士从没这么痛恨过这个单词——Sherlock从巴兹医院楼顶跳了下去。*

生离死别。

缘分戛然而止，终止于那纵身一跳，终止于墓园里放置的那块黑色墓碑。

03【龙哈比】

奇异博士去的第二个世界是中土，存在魔法，存在各个不同种族：矮人、精灵、巫师、兽人……以及龙。

他是这个世界上已知的唯一存活的龙，叫Smaug，住在孤山上。他在洞穴里堆满了金子珠宝，卧在金山上沉眠。

奇异博士跳过了很久的时光，才看到他在这个世界上的伴侣，比上个世界更矮，一个霍比特人Bilbo，来偷Smaug珍宝中的一件。

Smaug在Bilbo一踏进洞穴，就已经醒了过来。他抱着逗弄的心思和那个小霍比特人交谈了几句，然后把霍比特人困在了洞穴里，用阿肯宝石作为交换。

他们在一起生活了几个月，Smaug变成一个有着一头火红头发的瘦高男人，陪着Bilbo逛遍了孤山，以及周围的地方。Bilbo已经了解了这条龙孤独的内心，并已经喜欢上了这条在某些方面来说有些幼稚的龙。至于Smaug，大概在看到Bilbo的第一眼就已经喜欢上了这个矮个子霍比特人了。

生活还是很美好。但是——是的，又是但是——Bilbo被对这一段时间发生了什么一无所知的矮人们趁着Smaug不在的时候带走了。

后来的一切发生的非常快：Smaug追到了河谷镇，然后被黑箭射中了致命处，从天空掉落。

熔金色的巨龙划过天空，坠入水中，像日头坠落。

一道水平面，隔断了所有的缘分。

04【Kharthur，狼棍，抑郁组】

奇异博士还看了几个平行世界，这几个世界里的他们过的差不多，同样的短暂甜蜜，和永久分离。

星际世界里，他，Khan又一次被冰封；他的伴侣，Arthur，独自一人流浪在星际里，带着微不可计的希望，期待在生命终结之前能再与他重逢。

狼棍世界里，他，Classified，一只被小木棍叫做哈士奇的狼，在一次意外中死掉了；他的伴侣小木棍，在遇到他之前就拥有了家庭，最后在用自己的木棍做成的墓碑前悼念他来不及发展成恋人的好友。

抑郁组世界里，他的伴侣，Lester，先撑不住精神上的折磨，自杀身亡；他自己，Melrose，在这之后又一次吸毒，找一切能够短暂忘掉伤痛的方式来折腾自己，最后吸毒过量死亡——在奇异博士看来，这反倒是最好的一个世界，他们一起投入了死亡的怀抱，在没有什么能将他们分开。

05【奇异玫瑰】

这么多平行世界看过去，奇异博士不难猜出自己这个世界将会发生什么。

奇异博士没办法克制自己不去看Ross探员，不去关注Ross，不去想Ross干了什么、在干什么。但他有办法让Ross不知道他看着Ross，有办法让Ross看不到他。

他可以画个圈圈给Ross送去一切他需要的东西，小到深夜的一杯咖啡，大到关于未来的一些信息。

但他从来不让Ross见到他。

Stephen隔着法器见过Ross好几面，也曾在Ross熟睡的时候画过圈圈去看他——就是他们相处以来最近的距离——Ross睡在床上，而他站在床边静静地看他的睡颜。

Ross也曾要求过见面，就在他站在Ross床边后的第二天。

Stephen拒绝了，因为如果没见过面，就不会有更进一步发展的机会，在意外发生后就不会那么难过。

Stephen一直在等那一天到来，以免自己哪一天忍不住闯到Ross的面前，做一些会让他们甜蜜一时，以后会痛苦很久的事。

灭霸一个响指过后，世界半数人口随机消失。

Stephen感受着身体逐渐化灰的过程，脑海里全是探员Ross的身影，庆幸自己从来没让自己喜欢的人和自己见面。

*：改动一处，Sherlock真的从楼顶跳下身亡。

写了挺久的一篇，有些片子没看过，人物性格和情节就是看同人，以及百度简介后猜测出来的。OOC估计是有了。

感谢你们能看到这里，欢迎捉虫指正。

当然也希望看过的朋友能留一点足迹，喜欢、推荐、评论都可以，么么哒～


End file.
